Dance of the Doll
by My tears are falling
Summary: SPR take a new case within minutes Mai goes missing, when looking for her the crew go to the attic, what they find is unexpected. rated T because I think there is some language very mild though. And Masako is really mean in this just a heads up! BEING REWRITTEN


SPR take a new case within hours Mai goes missing, when looking for her the crew go to the attic, what they find is unexpected.

Notes:Mai gets turned into a doll

Mai's POV

We got a really weird case, people disappearing and random dolls showing up in the attic, the dolls do show slight resemblance to the missing people, scratch marks are found and in blood will be written 'actress not worthy' or 'the show must go on'. The final thing is that only girls go missing. Naru insisted that no girls be left alone on this case and I was fine with that, even though Masako clung to Naru. After Naru told us he was Oliver Davis he revealed that Masako had blackmailed him to go on dates with her, she was still forcing herself onto Naru and every so often Naru would snap. Still on this case I didn't care, it was better this way, Masako couldn't protect herself, me and Ayako could. We arrived at the house and as soon as I entered I could feel the regret that hung in the air, there was so much of it, I was literally suffocating the regret seemed to create a physical form, and no one noticed as was behind all of them. As then I was being literally strangled I tried to pry the hands off causing the box I had been carrying to fall. I was still trying to pry the hands off. Everyone turned around to see me struggling. "What is she doing? There are no spirits here, then again I guess that is why you should never trust filthy orphans" She sneered behind her kimono sleeve, I would have answered back if I had been able to, but still I was being choked. I could feel my wind-pipe being crushed. "Let's see this show go on" A voice said before it all went black.

Naru POV (Lets attempt it!)

As soon as Mai fainted all hell broke loose, the house started shaking and then a voice started singing, it sounded like Mai but it couldn't be Mai couldn't sing like that could she?

(My own lyrics sorry if they're bad)

Locked up in the attic,

You won't find me here,

I am seeking twards you,

Though your not near,

As I reach out my hand,

You start to fade again,

The more that I try,

To escape this dark hole,

I can see the strings,

That are binding me here,

I wish for you to find,

The case where I lie,

I would tell but won't,

The strings keep my mouth shut,

As wait where I lie,

Putting on for this show.

As the song ended I could hear a whisper "Please, save me Naru" I was more determined than ever to find Mai. "Just because Mai is kidnapped does not mean we can hesitate to put the equipment up" at this point Ayako got really annoyed "Do you not care for Mai's safety?!" She all but yelled "I care for her just as much as you do but I already know where she is, once we set up the equipment we will go get her. This case won't be over when we find Mai" I said before turning. 'I don't want to be there when we find Mai, from what she describes I don't want to see her like that'. They soon set up the equipment and then I told them to go to the attic and look for a casket. Lin went with them.

Lin's POV

We got to the attic and did as he asked the only thing is when we got there, the door closed shut and locked itself with a click, and although the attic was dusty one place wasn't. In the centre of the attic was a stage with a red curtain, we went to investigate when we were flown back and all ended up in seats. A portal of red opened in the centre of the stage, it didn't take long for everyone to figure out it was a portal to hell. We saw Mai walk onto the stage, but she was different. Rather than wearing the clothes she came on the case with she was dressed in a white swan dress, it puffed out at the bottom and was really short, it was accompanied by pink ballet slippers and white tights, what was strange above everything was how her hair seemed slightly longer. One other thing was, she didn't look human, around her joints were black circles, like what you would see on a doll, her eyes were emerald and there was no pupil. On her back she had a pair of white wings, they were like swan wings. (in case you haven't guessed she is kinda looking like a swan ballerina HINT HINT). As she walked across to the portal a male voice spoke "My dear, it has been so long since I last saw you, please join me in hell, we can be together forever" Mai nodded then hesitated in her steps before saying "Why are you doing this? I know he was a tyrant but you don't need to make them suffer, just step into the light" she seemed pleading yet no emotion crossed her face or eyes. "Are you sure?" Mai nodded and he started glowing a bright gold until he laughed manically. "Ha! You think I would fall for your stupid trick! For that you will pay!" He laughed before spinning his hands in a circular motion and Mai's body started doing a valet routine. "I didn't want to do this but I have no choice" The curtains closed, and you could see a single spotlight lighting up a silhouette she was on the floor curled up.

Mai's POV

As I regained control I made the curtains close, I laid myself on the floor. The ghost wanted a show, I'd give him one he'd never forget. I laid there and sang.

**Time is dead and gone**

**Show must go on**

**It's time for our act**

I slowly stood up and the ghost walked towards me.

**They all scream at me**

**They cannot see**

**This curtain hides me**

I started dancing a ballet routine that required me to levitate but not at this moment in time.

**An amazing gift**

**So quick and swift**

**You were amazing**

I looked at the crew and found that Naru was not there, that hurt like hell.

**By myself I can't**

Thinking they knew what I was going on about Monk, John and Ayako started chanting.

**They start to chant**

**Why are you not here?**

I was still waiting for Naru.

**Grinning at me**

**I lay on my knees**

**They want to hear me**

**Why can not 'he' see?**

I could hear Naru mocking me for getting kidnapped within the first few minutes. It made me want to slap him.

**I want to see you**

**I need to see you**

**I have to see you**

**What happened to you?**

Why would Naru not come? Didn't he know I needed him?

**We get up on stage**

**They jump to enrage**

**Why are you not here?**

**Why is 'he' so near?**

The ghost was getting closer and it wasn't because of me.

**'He' wants me to sing**

**I just can not bring-**

**I say 'he's' not you**

**What else can I do?**

I could hear how badly Kami wanted me to sing to exorcize this demon so I did, with all my heart.

**Singing it's silent song of misery**

**A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave it all alone?**

I suddenly collapsed onto the floor, this exorcism was taking it's toll, and I think Lin started to realise what I was doing. He kept yelling at me to stop and the others soon got the picture and joined in, well apart from Masako.

**Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster**

**It never sees us, It despises us**

**Lying so useless, we start to holler**

Masako must have decided I was a freak to put on show as she called out…

… **"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"**

**I lay all alone**

**I should have known**

**You would have left me**

I knew Masako and Naru would leave me behind, how could I not.

**'He' smiles at me**

**I can not see**

**Why 'he's' in your place**

I didn't understand how Gene could smile yet Naru be so cold.

**They can't tell me why**

**You said good-bye**

**Right before our act**

Naru had said bye before he left me alone.

**Those two young lions**

**Were always fun~**

**Why did they leave, too?**

As I sang Gene and Lin came to mind, Gene always cheerful and funny, and Lin behind his mask he is a really open guy.

**Roaring at me**

**I lay on my knees**

**What is happening?**

**I can hear you sing**

'Naru please come for me'

**They will not obey**

**They've been led astray**

**Will I still see you?**

**I have to see you**

He wouldn't come and I knew it

**I panic and flee**

**They both pounce on me**

**I fell to the ground**

**I can't hear a sound**

I again fell to the floor.

**I look up and see**

**You are not with me**

**Am I all alone?**

**Where could you have gone?**

I found myself looking for Naru yet again.

**Singing it's silent song of misery**

**A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave it all alone?**

**Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster**

**It never sees us, it despises us**

**Lying so useless, We start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"**

I started to flap my wings and I was flying whilst dancing, a rare sight, an exorcism that would kill me

**(Vocalizing)**

He would be gone soon

**Singing it's silent song of misery**

**A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea**

**Why did she have to leave it all alone?**

**Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster**

**It never sees us, It despises us**

**Lying so useless, we start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"**

**Singing my silent song of misery**

**This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare**

**'He' is a tyrant, I let out a plea**

**Why did you have to leave me all alone?**

**Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster**

**I never see them, I despise them so**

**Lying so useless, they start to holler**

**"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"**

I screamed the last words at him and looked over at the SPR team. They were all shocked, worried or both.

Lin's POV

As Mai was dancing and singing, in the most beautiful way I have ever seen, her hair grew, it grew and grew until it was down to her ankles. What shocked me the most was when she finished she didn't look tired. But she started to sway. I think Mai knew it was time as when she fell she didn't try to get up. I rushed to her side and held her hand as I knew that's what Naru would want. Naru burst through the door after feeling the wave of power Mai had given off during her dance He all but shoved me out of the way and pressed his face to Mai's chest for a heart beat.

Naru's POV

I felt the a wave of immense power and I ran to the attic to find Mai on the floor. She saw me and smiled I was going to smile back but when I saw the look on Lin's face I knew what happened. I shoved Lin out the way and put Mai's head in my lap whilst holding her hand. Mai coughed before saying (…= Cough) "Naru….Please, I need you to …..listen, I don't have long left….I need to tell you I love you….and I don't have any regrets….Go on with your life…forget all about me….Find true love and please…tell me about it…..." She looked at everyone before looking at the ceiling, she laughed slightly before turning to me "Naru….I can see Gene….He says your and idiot" Coughs racked her body and when she calmed down she pulled me down by my tie and kissed me on the lips. "Damn Narcissist." She smiled before reaching a hand to the ceiling. My hand suddenly found it's way into her hand and I interlaced our fingers before she limp in my arms. "Mai, Mai please, Mai please, you have to wake up!" I pulled her body into an embrace and let the tears fall. "Please, Mai, come back." (this part is in bold as it is inside his head!) ** 'Naru, Mai made it safely' "Thank you Gene" 'Don't thank me you idiot! It isn't her time! Frickin' bring her back you idiot!' "How?" 'Juesus, mother ****ing Christ! Naru your meant to be a genius FIGURE IT OUT! BTW you have like 5 mins….just saying' "Gene, can't you postpone it?" 'I'll try but most I can do is give you and extra ten minutes' "That'll do thank you" ** I came back and everyone was crying, even Lin. Only one person wasn't Masako. "Well that's one dirty orphan less in this world" She sneered It took all my willpower not to slap her but the best part is everyone else did including Lin and John! "You may not have liked her Hara-san but she just died show a little respect." John said venomously. "Shut up!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me weirdly before I said "I think I know how to bring her back but, Lin I need you to break the seals on me, you and Mai." Lin nodded and did so. As he did I could feel my powers awakening. I put my hands on Mai's heart before feeling my PK start it again, it didn't drain me as Lin circulated my power, he couldn't do so before without breaking his seal. As for Mai's seal we'd find out what it was sealing away soon. When I had used my PK there were cracks of light coming from Mai as she levitated, then she cracked, literally a clear layer of skin shattered like glass, She was soon upright and still in the air, her dress grew so it touched the floor and was strapless, it was a slim dress but not skin tight, her feet were covered by the dress and her hair shrunk to waist length. Altogether she looked like an angel. "Mai?" I asked unsure. She giggled and answered with "No, my name never was Mai my real name was Mia. Thank you the seal you broke kept my memories back, in truth I am an angel" I looked to see John looking at Mia/Mai in admiration. "John?" Mia asked. John merely 'eep'-ed and hid behind Masako. Although he was a priest having someone floating telling you they were an angel was bound to scare anyone. Mia came down from the air and stood on the floor, as she did there was cracking around the portal that wasn't closed for some reason. "Ha! You think some silly dance can destroy me! Well your wrong!" Mia walked over to the portal and knelt. She out her hand through and stuck her tongue out to the side as if concentrating. She moved a hand until she got what she was looking for. She pulled her hand out to show the ghost haunting this house. "Do you mind?! We are trying to have a reunion here! And dude seriously? Haunting an attic? Turning people into dolls?! GET AN AFTER-LIFE!" She yelled in his face then eye rolled and threw him back in the portal. With a wave of her hand the portal was now closed. "So you're an angel?"

I don't own the song, its called Circus Monster English dub though. Really good whenever I hear it I can't not dance and then I can't stop dancing till the end anyway u like?


End file.
